T.H.R.E.A.D
by Rhea1
Summary: Left with the cards, the gift from her mother, the daughter of Clow Read struggles to survive under his harsh torment. But one day its too much, and when he finds her dead the trouble starts...
1. Chapter One

Authors note: Please understand now that what I write are not truly happy stories but that does not mean I'm a depressed person. No, this is just my style of writing. So don't worry about me. This is basically about Clow Reads daughter. But how I portray Clow Reed's actions does not mean he truly acts that way. This is just something I came up with, what if he wasn't all to pure. What if the cards…oh! Can't say that, that be a major spoiler for the story!  
  
  
  
T.H.R.E.A.D-A Card Captor Sakura Fiction  
  
"You're heart…" "Is here Sakura…don't let anyone swoon you into believing its not…" "Your hearth belongs to you…and only you hold the key…"  
  
-Li  
  
~  
  
::Part I::  
  
The blow knocked her to the ground. What had she done wrong? Her nose started to dribble as she backed away scrambling to get up. He caught her and pulled her in for another blow. The second he hit, the blood appeared, slowly drop by drop. He went in again, this time the blood simmered into his hands.  
  
  
  
::Part II::  
  
Pain? Was this pain? She couldn't tell. She couldn't fell. Was she crying? Yes. She was crying. Chocking. Her eyes were uncontrollably foggy. She tried to num the pain. Was it raining?  
  
  
  
::Part III::  
  
Stop it! She screamed yet un able to bring the words to her mouth. She mimed it in her brain. There was so much blood. The red liquid forced out of her. She couldn't numb the pain. As it came in red welts, forever scared onto her body. She scream…  
  
To pain. She was past pain. Her soul said nothing, she could hear nothing. Outside she knew she screamed, she begged, but what would it do. He'd wound her to the death bed. Perhaps in death he'd learn to leave her alone, that the fact was she'd done no more than childish foul play and he'd scared her forever, let her feel the consequence of her birth. She done no more to him than childish foul play.  
  
Mother. Mother was gone? No her ghost still lingered in the house wanting something more. She'd learned that ghost are always missing something. She'd wish it was her. She needed death. To embrace it in a less harmful way. She didn't deserve pain, she had no existence on earth.  
  
At last it ended. He stopped, mortified of the damaged he'd created. The sin he would not be able to relieve himself of. He left. Her body sobbing for nurturing. For someone to take her away. For someone to tell her she had a reason for existence. That she was loved. In death she would be loved. She would not be a ghost, forever to wander the dimmed halls in search for a meaning that was not there. She'd die and never have to live the pained life she subsist in now.  
  
::Part IIII::  
  
No mirror could reflect the image blemish in her mind. She felt dirty. Not physically , mentally. The bruises formed purplish pain as she struggled to get up yet she was forced down. A rib had been damaged and her robe was soiled in rusty blood. She aced for something madly. Her chest pained her with every movement. No one could of undergone the beating she'd experienced. No one without devastating consequences. She gave in and laid herself for sleep.  
  
::Part IIIII::  
  
In her dream something begged her fiercely . Something from inside her. But as much as the pleading she would not let go. She clutched her chest madly begging for the pain to stop. Tears were trickling as she cried out in pain…  
  
::Part IIIIII::  
  
"NO MORE!" she screamed. The tears were coming at an unstable pace.  
  
All at once everything halted. If was as if time was grasping its self. Nothing moved. The pain in her chest numbed as she collapsed on the ground. The few remaining tears sliding down her cheeks. What little she saw…the white light falling from her chest. The crystal key skidded across the floor…  
  
She died…  
  
Authors Note: This has gotta be the fifth write out. And this is how its gonna stay! ::Breaths in deeply:: Hope you'll like the next chapter "Behind broken Bottles" Clow Reads feelings! Well gatto got. Please r/r. I'm hoping for this story to be more the 5 chapters! 


	2. Chapter Two

Behind Broken Bottles  
  
Clow Read  
  
Author Note: welcome everybody! You have died of boredom in the first chapter and now you've made it toward the second chapter. MY purpose in this story is to complete it! Ya! And make you cry! If you haven't noticed by now…this story is very depressed lotta angst or what ever you call it…but I will promise you a happy ending! Or a cliff hanger….::smiles evilly:: I will intend to have a squeal! But I'm not giving out the plot on that! ::Laughs widely:: ::People stare:: Well that's about it. See ya!  
  
::Part I::  
  
Clutching his finger to his mouth Clow Read switched hands and feverishly tried to write with it. With nothing to keep the page stable, writing with his left hand was challenging.  
  
He'd drunken too much, the alcohol bended at his mind as he tried to grasp with little memories he had before they swished away with the beer. No use, he could feel his mind numbing relatively quickly. All his nerves in the brain preparing for a complete mental shutdown. Drop by drop, the silent rain outside. Drop by drop for those few minutes he could feel his world slipping past him.  
  
Drop by drop…  
  
::Part II::  
  
He awoke with the silent dream in his mind. Like an old movie. He clutched his head feverishly. The second he awoke his sensed hadn't prepare him for the horrible hang over. He turn to his side resting on the soft pillow to lessen he pain on his forehead. Nothing…  
  
The dream was so dramatic almost like an old film… Every person who had ever come to know her had gathered for the funeral. The snowfall came in light brisk drops. People huddled together, as they silently cried. No sound, just the soft tears against the snow. Rapping around the crystal clear casket, the man ahead preaching words in a stable tone. The casket slowly dropped as the ice huddled around it, and in his hands Clow Read carried a single lily…  
  
Almost the same as his daughters funeral, except he was the only person there…  
  
::Part III::  
  
Nowhere left to hide…Clow Read frantically scanned the scene. His death was all too near for the altering. He broke her spirit… Through his drunkenness the key and the guardian was forgotten, that in only days would his daughter return and come for him…  
  
::Part III::  
  
Drop by drop…as he slowly watched the time go by, suddenly mesmerized by the grandfather clock. He sat there, watching the few remaining minutes of his life go by. He huddle himself in his own pool of dark liquid shivering at his own rage and terror. His eye gave in as they slowly closed and his body died…  
  
The broken bottle rolling away…  
  
Alcohol…  
  
Authors Note: Bwa ha ha! Now I command thee! Review for me! This was a very short chapter! Hey!? Could anyone tell me what the code is so you can make font small? Please email me at ashiagypsy@yahoo.com! K! Bye! 


End file.
